Infatuated
by Cliapatra32
Summary: A new kid from Puerto Rica comes to Seaford High and shaking things up in one brunette's world. I was inspired by the song created by Christina Aguilera. Look it up, it's good. T just because of words and maybe some situations.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Kickin It story and it will be short. We're talking 4, maybe 5 chapters. So, here goes nothing.

By the way, it's not KICK but JACE.

* * *

Kim walked down the Seaford High school's hallways with her brunette ally, Grace. Just as they were turning the corner to reach their lockers, a conversation was heard among a group of girls.

"-hot!" one girl in a miniskirt that stop where it begins, single strapped tank top that made her bra straps and belly button visible, and 4-inch heels spoke to the interested group. "I bet he won't go a day without noticing my astonishing looks!"

"No guy can resist you, girl!" another girl dressed in a similar matter exclaimed.

"Maybe he'll ask you out." The third girl said shyly. She was dressed pretty modestly in flats, a covering shirt, and thigh-high shorts. She obviously didn't belong in the small group.

"Maybe?" the first girl exclaimed, "Kelsey, EVERY guy wants me, but I can't do that. I have to play hard to get, or else they'll all think I'm a slut."

"Watch this." Kim whispered before revealing herself from her hiding spot and facing the egotistic girl. "You passed that line a LONG time ago, Tobin." Kim said with a smirk.

"Did anyone ask you, Crawford?" Donna sneered.

"I just thought my two cents was worth sharing." Kim replied. "But it's alright, the truth hurts sometimes."

"First of all, you better save your money. We all know you don't have much" Donna said smoothly, earning background assistance from the girl dressed like her while Kelsey remained silent. "and second of all-"

"Hey Kim!" Jack said, jogging over to the group of girls with an eager smile played on his face. Donna smirked and looked up at Jack in a flirtatious manner.

"Well hel-lo Jack!" she said seductively while walking two fake nails up his chest. She looked back at Kim and smiled at the frown on her face. "Yes. The truth does hurt, Kimberly." With that, Donna left with the other girl right on her heels. Kelsey was about to follow when a hand stopped her. She looked up and saw Kim looking at her reassuringly, but only bowed her head down and followed the same path Donna and her twin traveled in.

"Okay…that was weird." Jack said before snapping his attention back to Kim, the smile back on his face. "I heard there's this new kid coming to our school."

"Cool." Kim replied. "Who is he?"

"I don't know, but I heard he was a transfer student from Puerto Rico." Jack answered.

"So he doesn't speak English?" Grace, who had been silent this whole time, asked. Jack shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe." He had a thoughtful look on his face before it soon became nervous and his attention went back to Kim. "So Kim, I was wondering…"

"Yeah Jack?" Kim said patiently. "I was wondering… if-" before he could finish, a high pitched girly scream pierced the air at the end of the hallway. All heads turned to see a Latino boy of about 17, screaming his head off and running, tripping over his own feet and almost hitting the floor until he caught himself and continued running. Right on his tails was three Black Dragon participants, one being a light brown haired bow with a less desirable face.

"Come back here new kid!" The leader, Frank yelled. The boy only screamed more in, what people were guessing, Spanish and ran past Jack, Kim, and Grace. Frank was about to pass when Jack and Kim stepped in front of the few boys, and all of them screeched to a halt. "H-hey Jack." Frank said nervously, "Kim."

"Leave the new kid alone, Frank." Jack warned.

"Oh, but we were only having a little fun, " Frank whined, and looked behind Jack at the new boy. "right Johnny?"

"Me no hablo ingles!" she said in a high pitched rush.

"I said right-" Frank snapped until he was cut off.

"And I said leave him alone." Jack snapped back in his defense. Frank and his mini gang back off and turn around to walk the other direction down the hall. The boy comes out from behind Jack and faces him and Kim.

"Thank you guys! You are life savers, but not like the gummies or hard candies, but-"

"We get it." Kim finishes. "You can speak English?"

"Yeah." And from that point on the conversation became mute to Grace. All she could do was pay attention to his sharp features. From his combed brown hair that was slightly tussled from his run, to his pointed ears, his slightly toned biceps and thick eyebrows. Bu tone thing kind of pinned her as she struggled to stifle a gasp. His brown eyes were the warmest of colors. She felt trapped and hypnotized, almost like she could watch them for hours and could see the stories he held within them. Suddenly, the eyes that captured her actually turned onto her. She saw his lips move as if him saying something but she couldn't answer, still lost in the world of hot chocolate brown euphoria.

"Grace!" Kim said and Grace snapped out of her daydream. She looked around and saw that the hallway was empty except for her and Kim. Jack and the new guy was no where to be seen.

"What? " she said, confused. " did the bell already ring?"

"Yes and we need to go to class!" Kim said in a rush. The two girls ran into their class with just enough time to spare before the teacher closed the door.

"Nice of you two to join us for class!" Mrs. Applebottom exclaimed, surprisingly not sarcastically like teachers normally would do. "You're just in time to meet our new foreign exchange student!"

Grace and Km took their seats next to each other in the middle of the classroom before Grace looked up. Yet again she was greeted by the same pair of warm eyes from not even a minute ago. I t was a good thing she was sitting down, because she swore her knees would've buckled down on her by now.

"Now, can you please introduce yourself Mr…"

* * *

I hope you like it. Read and Review if you want, it is a free country.


	2. ALERT!

**Dear Readers, **

**Due to lighting storms, hurricanes, and summer storms in my area, my internet is out. I am currently typing form another's use, but I am not able to upload my drive with new chapters of Blondes United, Infatuation, or Done In The Dark. I have no idea how much longer it will be out, so I am sending a quick message to all my followers. **

**Thank You and until better times, **

**Clia**


	3. Chapter 2

Sorry about the short chapter. I made it before the storm. I'll try to make teh story more eventfull.

* * *

"Martinez." The new boy says. He pops his collar and tries to pose in a cool, laidback way by leaning on the edge of the teacher's desk. "How it do girls?" was the last thing he said before sliding off of the edge and falling face first on the floor. Snickers echoed throughout the room as her shot back up and steadied himself.

"Yes." Ms. Applebottom says, shooting the boy an unaamused fake smile, "Well Mr. Martinez, pick anywhere you'd like to sit. But be careful, you will have these seats all year round."

"How come?" He questions. " Every high school does that. What if there were no more seats and we had to sit by some smelly guy who only bathes like once a week? "The class snickered again at his antics, receiving dagger from the teacher.

"Mr. Martinez-"

"It's Jerry." Jerry interrupts.

"Jerry," she says in gritted teeth, "I am positively sure that everyone in this room is clean. Now please take a seat somewhere so I can continue with my lesson."

"But what if-"

"JUST take a seat." She scold. A small squeak come out of his mouth and rushes to the nearest seat he can find, which happens to be right in front of Grace.

"Now then," Ms. Applebottom sighed. "Moving on. Today we will be going deep into the effects certain food…" and from then the teacher's words began to fade into oblivion as Grace exited into her own realm of thoughts.

"_Who does this boy think he is?! How could be act so suave and confident with his stride? He seems different, especially with his pointy ears and… dark brown almost black hair. His big, curious eyes and- what just happened? There is no way I'm letting some new kid do this to me!" _Grace thought. She was so lost that she-yet again- didn't hear the bell go off, signaling the class had ended.

"GRACE!" Kim yelled in her face.

"WHAT?" Grace yelled back in fright. Kim raised an eyebrow at her best friend's odd behavior.

"We need to get to Bio." And with that Grace got up and followed Kim out the door. On their way to class, Kim questions Grace's silence.

"Grace, are you alright?" she asks worriedly.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Grace asks confused.

"Well, you've been spacing out more than usual." Then a smirk appears on Kim's face. "Is it because of Bryan?"

"_Bryan"._ Grace thinks dreamily before she's brought out of her thoughts by a snicker. She looks to her side to find Kim trying to hold back her giggles.

"Whatever." Grace says. They enter the class and Grace meets eyes with Bryan's dark blue ones. He cockily nods his head towards her direction through the midst of girls at his desk and Grace's head goes downwards as she averts her eyes. She scurries to her seat and looks back at Kim for an escape, only to find her looking back at Jack.

At lunch, Grace left her normal group to sit with Kim and her group of friends. They were conversing when Jack pulled up to the table with more than his trey at hand.

"Hey guys, I hope you don't mind I invited Jerry to sit with us."

"What it do, everyone?" Jerry said confidently.

"Salutations!" Milton said.

"Sup." Eddie said.

"Hi" Kim said.

".."

Everyone looked at Grace, expecting her to answer, only to find her staring at Jerry. Jerry stared back and looked down as he had the slightest tint of a blush coming on.

"Don't worry about her," Kim said, pointing behind Jerry, "She's in her own world.". Everyone looked back and saw the group of cheerleaders and jocks just chatting it up. Only Kim could understand that it was the blue eyed blonde boy with spiked hair that caught the girl's attention. Everyone looked away silently until Kim went back to her conversation with Grace, who was shaken out of her stupor.

"O…kay." Jack said awkwardly. "Anyway, where are you from new kid?"

"The name's Jerry." Jerry said. "And I came here from Puerto Rico."

"Oh, I read about that place." Milton said, "It has such a rich culture and absolutely breathtaking views. The pictures were just so majestic."

"Yeah it is."

"So why'd you move?" Eddie asked.

"My papi got a job opportunity from his boss. So we packed up immediately after hearing the news that we were going to be living in America." Jerry said. He looked down at his almost cleared trey, and saw that he had eaten everything except for the main dish: Mystery Meat.

"You may not want to eat that." Jack said

"No kidding." Jerry said, poking at it questionably." It looks like something out of my Uncle Rio's shower drain." Everyone looked at him in confusion (Eddie), disgust (Milton), or bewilderment (Jack). "What?" Jerry asked, seeing all of the boy's expressions.

"What does he-" Eddie asked before getting cut off.

"We don't want to know." Jack and Milton said at the same time.

"Anyways," Jack continued, looking towards Jerry. "Welcome to the country-"

"Seaford-"

"and school." Eddie finished with a smile. The bell then rung, signaling the end of the lunch period.

* * *

Sorry about the short chapter. Hope you like it though.


	4. Chapter 3

**Since I think I write better as someone's point of view (POV), this chapter will be in Grace's perspective.**

* * *

**Two Months Later…**

I have been trying to avoid that Hispanic kid since the second day he was here. Every time he was here, something would happen where I can't concentrate on anything but him and it's freaking me out! I haven't told Kim because c'mon, who else would this be happening to? And I will _**not**_ be joining my cousin in the nuthouse!

I just got my stuff for English class and closed it to…oh my gosh Bryan is coming this way! What does he want?! Maybe he'll ask for my hand in marriage! Oh wait, I'm sixteen … but age is nothing but a number!

"Hey…Grace is it?" he said in his deep, sexy voice. No joke, it was like he was saying it in one of those slow motion 70's songs.

"Y-yah!" calm down, girlie, play it cool. "I'm Grace! Yup, that's me!" and there goes my future kids.

"Cool." He said awkwardly. Maybe Caileen has a chance! "Well I was wondering if-"No, no, no! His voice is fading because something behind him catches my eye. Jerry is picking up some brunette's books. She's putting her hair behind her ear and talking to him. Whatever he just said made her laugh and… no way, he got her number! Why am I so curious about this? Why aren't I paying attention?! I should just nod in response. Wow, Bryan's face kind of lit up to whatever I nodded to-

"Great! I'll see you at seven!" and with that he left to reveal Kim right behind him. She's looking at me with shock. What did I just agree to?

"Oh my god, congratulations Grace!"

"What did I just do?" I ask her. I look behind her a bit to find Jerry still there, looking at me for some reason. I really need Kim to respond because I can't look away. He looks…guilty?

"You just got asked out by one of the hottest guys in school!"

Bryan asked me out?

Bryan asked me out.

Bryan asked me out…

BRAYN ASKES ME OUT!

HOW DID I MISS THAT?!

"Oh. My. Gosh! Where's he taking me?" I asked frantically. I probably look stupid asking my friend if she knows where my date is taking me.

"How did you miss that? You've been wanting this since freshman year?!" before I can answer, she rushes me away. "No time for that, we need to get to class before the bell rings."

We enter the classroom and take our normal seats. Just two more classes, counting this one, and I can talk about my date at me and Kim's sleepover tonight. Since I've been spacing out, I need to pay attention to Mrs. Finkle.

"Now class, I know it's late, but because of our recent shipments of new students, we are doing a class project." Ugh not these again. "You get to interview one person in class, and since I know most of you are going to choose your best friends and make it an easy A, I will pick partners." Again, UGH!

"Here are the partners: Brewer and Zhai, Baker and Woods, Crawford and…" she continued to go down her list when she got to me. "Do'herty and Clain."

I got paired up with the new Mexican kid. The other one. He's kinda creepy with dark green eyes and light brown curly hair. He never speaks and always looks away, as if he's stuck in one of those bad distant memories you see in movies or fanfics, and whenever he does look up if he gets called on in class, he just stares at you. It's pretty odd if you ask me.

"Because we have an odd number, Mr. Martinez, you won't be doing-" Mrs. Finkle was about to finish when there was a knock at the door. "Can someone get that?"

Yeah, she can be pretty lazy at times.

I got up and opened the door to find two men in black suits and black sunglasses standing at the door. There holding their hands in front of them in the most professional matter, giving them that Men In Black look. I step aside and let the teacher answer this one.

"Hello." The first one says in a deep voice. "Are you Miss Ferry Finkle?" It was more of a statement instead of a question. Seriously her first name in Ferry? No wonder no one knows it.

"Yes." She answers uneasily. "This isn't about my files is it? Because I paid the IRS two months ago!" she blabs off frantically. They turn towards each other with raised eyebrows for a second then back to our shaking English teacher.

"No. We are here for a Mr. Clain." They rotate their heads across the classroom until both lay their eyes (or at least we think). His eyes bug out and he looks down until one steps forward. Then, all hell broke loose.

"NOT AGAIN INFEDILES!" was about the only thing I could get as he spewed a string of words in some foreign language, probably Russian. Then he jumps onto his desk, takes the book off of the desk, rips the back cover off, and begins running onto other people's desk. The two men go after him as he attempts to escape, both with needles in each hand. The first man swings his arm towards Clain's neck, but Clain bends just out of it's reach and uses the hard cover to swat at the man. The man is hit in the face and stumbles into the other guy, and they both stumble onto the now empty desk. Clain hesitates for a minute before running as fast as he could and crashing through the slit of window we have in the back of the classroom. Everyone gathers in front of the now broken window and watches as he runs towards a tree shouting, "NO MAS GALLETAS! NO MAS GALLEETAS!" Then 4 police cars and a white van that looks all too familiar screech to a sudden halt in front of him. A woman in all white is followed close behind by two other guys in just as white outfits exits the white van and tries to soothe him. We all watch as the guys behind her try to give him a cookie, but he slaps it away and begins yelling again. The lady then takes out a silver gun and shoots a little colorful object into the hysterical boy's side. Seconds later, he's staggering with heavy eyelids until he falls forwards into the thick lady's awaiting arms. They put him on the stretcher, puts him in the back of the truck, and leaves with the rest of the police. We look back to find the two men gone.

All of us are too shocked to move for a few moments before returning to our assigned seats, shock still written on all of our faces. The class is silent for a good ten minutes, letting the recent events seep in. I can't believe he did that… my English project partner just jumped out of the window to evade the police only to be taken down and most likely taken back to the state mental facility.

"W-Well," Mrs. Finkle tries to begin, "that was unexpected."

"Tell me about it."

"I did not see that coming."

"Did that really just happen?" I hear some kids mutter or whisper under their breath. Mr. Finkle clears her throat before continuing.

"Due to recent…changes" she claims "Martinez, you'll be working with Do'herty." Dang it! All of my hard work in ignoring him gone! But it's only for a day I can just go back to thinking about anything else but him.

I look over to find him looking at me before quickly raising his bushy eyebrows and winking in my direction. I roll my eyes in response.

How could the day just turn like this?

* * *

Thank you cutiegirl02 (I hope I got you're name right) for being the first and so for only reviewer of the story. I love it when people do that!


	5. Chapter 4

Thank you cutiegirl02 for reviewing. yeah, your the only one.

Disclaimer: There is nothing in the rules of this website stating the need fora disclaimer. This site is called Fan Fiction. I think it's pretty obvious no one here is genuinely a show creator.

* * *

"What are you going to do?" Kim asked me.

"Maybe get her a card or something."

"But this is your MOM we're talking about! You should get her something special, especially since you said she's been working extra hard this year." Kim cries out. It is true, the recession has been pretty rough on my mom's job. "She only get's one birthday, make it a good one for her."

What she means is, my whole family believe my mother is cursed with bad luck. Ever since her fifth birthday party, she has never had a good birthday. On her tenth birthday, the were kids puking because all of the food was undercooked. Sweet Sixteen was spent in the hospital after her boyfriend's _other _girlfriend crashed the party. Two years later, everyone got so drunk that no one remembered much, nothing but waking up next to someone random on the party room table of the skating rink. A few months before her party came Gracious Sitara O'Harety (your welcome for giving you my presence).

"I guess your right. We can only pray that it does't burst into flames!" I say. You may think it's a joke, but we're dead serious. It has happened before.

"Anyway," Kim says. "let's talk about something else. What are you going to wear for your date on Friday?"

Oh yeah. "I don't remember the details much. Can you recap?" I ask sheepishly. Outburst in 3..2...

...

huh. Guess I was-

"What do you mean you don't remember? You've been wanting him since we got into high school and when he finally does ask you out, you just forget?!" Looks like I spoke too soon.

"I was kind of distracted okay!"

"Fine, but I was only there for the end of it. He asked you to the movies at six next Friday"

"EEK! THIS IS REALLY HAPPENING!" I squeal. I just needed clarification that I wasn't the only one that heard him.

"I know! Now what are you going to wear?" Kim asked, just as excited as me.

After a few hours, we pick an outfit. It says "I'm cool" while avoiding "I'm desperate". It was a pair of short shorts and a light pink graphic t-shirt. (**I would never wear something like this. Those 'pants' don't even cover you legs!**). We went down to have dinner and did regular stuff (Watching movies, playing cards,) until we came to gossiping.

"I am serious, if you and Jack don't get together soon I think my head will burst!" I say after laughing about her assumption. "You both are too dense to see that He. Likes. You!"

"I just... ugh." she responds, brushing her hair back with one hand. Hm. Where have I seen that before? "I don't want to-"

"Ruin the friendship?" i finish for her.

"Well, yeah."

"This is crazy. You two are like the same person! It would be absurd, ludicrous even if he rejected you. " I exclaim.

"I wouldn't say that..."

"Kim. You're running your hand through your hair. That's Jack's thing." I point out, and she stops in mid-action before practically yanking it out of her head . "Just admit it to him already!"

"Fine! I'll do it!"

"Thank You!"

"Eventually!"

"NO!"

"I'm not ready yet, Grace! Let me be." She whined, flopping back on my bed.

"Such a baby." I say, also flopping back next to her on the bed. She turns the light off and we both begin to yawn.

"You know," Kim yawns, "you've been acting weird lately."

Now it's my turn to yawn. "How so?"

"You seem more out of it than normal."

"Yeah, so?"

"Could it do because of him?"

"Who?"

"You know, Jerry..." I can hear the smirk in her face.

"You mean the weird guy with the thick eye brows." Good thing I went to acting camp last year, or else she would notice. Why am I so nervous?

"Yeah. Him." She said bluntly. "What do you think about him?"

Crap, what if she finds out?! Wait- finds out what? What am I even saying?

"He's...okay I guess." I say tiredly. My voice is becoming more hoarse as the world begins to darken around me.

"Well he seems pretty weird to me. Too jumpy." she whispers. "I only wish Jack would pay attention to me like that." and with that she slept silently. I can feel myself chuckle at the girl,' last words.

She is such a hopeless case.

Wait, what did she mean by that? He doesn't really pay any mind to me, we haven;t even spoken all year! He can't possibly like me like that right?

Great. There goes my night's sleep.


	6. Chapter 5

In this, no one knows of Jack's fear of clowns

'What about Frankenstein?" Jack asked Jerry. It's the middle of October and everyone is beginning to talk all about the Halloween Bash coming up. Banners are posted all around the school saying it would be a 'monstrosity' to miss. Right now, the boys are having a battle of the scariest monster they have heard of.

"Man, that old thing is nothing but a walking waste basket." Milton replied. "I mean, the poor creature has nothing of his own at all! I say the most terrifying beast is the Jersey Devil **(1).**"

"What's the Jersey Devil?" Jerry asked. Always the confused one.

"It's this ugly flying creature that's like half-goat. Legend has it that it was suppose to be a child, but when the mother gave birth, he fly out with wings and out from up the chimney." Eddie answered.

"Man, that ain't nothing." Jerry said.

"Oh, yeah? What's scary to you?" Jack asked. I have to agree, the Jersey Devil is one ugly creature!

"El Chupacabra." Jerry whispered. The boys 'oohed' while Kim and I rolled our eyes.

What's the chapacubra?" Eddie asked dumbly. He obviously can't pronounce.

"The _Chupacabraˆ," _Jerry presses down on Eddie with a glare, "is believed to be a monstrous dog coyote that attacks the cattle and animals of farms. He runs too fast for anyone to catch, and it's loos are doo ugly for any human to remember."

"That doesn't make any sense at all!" I say. "Nothing could be so ugly that you can't remember."

"Oh yeah,? Then what are _you_ afraid of Mrs. Do'Herty?" Jerry asked me, some slight accent in his tone. I don't know why but that slip just sends a very, _very _small shiver- I mean shudder- down my back. Maybe it's form everyone watching me for an answer.

"I fear nothing, Martinez." I say with confidence. I just know he's gonna try and scare me with everything he's got, but it's not going to work. I'll make sure of it.

After lunch, the rest of the day is uneventful. Kim and I walk out of the school, talking and whatnot, until the thorn in my side comes running up to me.

"Hey Grace can I talk to you?" he asks

"Whatever it is, I'm pretty sure it's not important Jerry." I respond, already I'm irritated by his presence.

"But it's important." I can't get him to leave me alone but I don't want to talk to him. Maybe Kim will-

"It's alright Grace, you can catch up with me later!" and with that my only resort out walks over to her future husband. She seriously did not just bail on me like that!

"Grace, can we do the whole interview thing tonight?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm busy doing other things, alright!" he exclaims nervously. I know he's hiding something but I just don't know what. I, Grace Do'Herty, Will figure it out.

"Like what?" I ask, more curious and suspicious than annoyed.

"Just other stuff, okay? Geez woman, what's with the second degree?!" Ye-up , he is definitely hiding something. I look him straight in the eye and he stares back. I must say this boy's got guts. Not just anyone can stare me straight in the eye for more than 3 seconds. After about 30 seconds, I give in.

"Fine. What time do you want me to come over to your house?"

"Actually, I was wondering if I could come over to your house? Mine is getting…renovations." He hesitates. Alright, now I'm kind of scared. I understand it's not my place to question family life, but that all seems a little suspicious to me. All houses on Mulberry Road are modern and fixed before anyone moves in, so why would it need to be renovated.

"I'll have to call my parents and ask them about it so hold on." I pull out my phone and dial my dad's number. It rings a few times before I hear:

"_Hey! Sorry If I can't make it to the phone right now, I'm probably busy with work. Gracie Belle, if this is you, I went on a three week business meeting that's moving to different locations in order to spread and grow. Be safe you know 911! Love you!" _

Great. I have the whole house to myself. (Good sarcasm is hard to come by nowadays )

"So," Jerry asked' "what did your parents say?"

I don't want him in my house alone with me! I don't know what's going to happen! He could be a stalker or a-

Calm down Grace. This is only Jerry we're talking about, the same boy who doesn't know what's happening half the time. There is absolutely nothing to worry about

"Umm…"

"Great, let's walk there!" and just like that he grabbed my hand and began to run It must have been storming because when he grabbed my hand, it felt like I was being electrocuted! I gasped and let go of his hand to inspect my shaking one. Why are there no burn marks?! I could have sworn…

"Hey Grace what's the matter?" Jerry began walking over to me. "Did you hurt your hand?"

"Umm…. I-It's just that my parents never said you could come over." Why am I stuttering?

"Oh." He looks so, disappointed? Why do I feel bad inside?! I never had a problem lying to people before, so why does this fell more like a burden than a getaway. Those brown eyes just seem a little lifeless instead of warm and welcoming. And before I knew it-

"B-But they're not here right now so it's not a no?" Why brain must thy mislead me so! Where did that come from?

I have to stop hanging around Milton so much.

Instantly, those brown eyes warm and I feel enlightened. How could someone like him have such an effect on me?

"Well than let's go-" he tries to grab my hand again, but remembering what happened the last time I stepped back a little, causing him to stumble in front of me.

"I can walk myself you know. " I say walking past him. I can hear him walking behind me.

"Right. You're right."

"Plus" I add, "how would we get there. You don't even know where I live!" Am I the only one laughing? I don't think I even hear his footsteps on the street anymore. Maybe if I just look back a bit- now he's jogging to catch up. Does this guy seriously know were I live?1 What has he seen? Does he know about my family?

"You don't know where I live, right?" I ask.

"Yeah." Now I can panic, scream, maybe call the cops! Yeah- "We're standing in front of it, right?" I look up to meet the front of my house. The blue painted wood and white picket fence surrounding the green property.

"O=oh. Right. Well, come on in." I stutter, much to his confusion

I didn't really know what to do for this chapter but I felt like I needed to update. Someone, even curlygirl02, please write some criticism that will benefit my writing skills! I'm having somewhat of a writer's block with the ideals I have for the future. Anything would be nice!


	7. Chapter 6

Thank you for your reviews! They were especially helpful for this story.

Did I do a disclaimer about this story yet?

* * *

"Alright, let's begin." We had a big bowl of chips placed in between our papers as the interview began.

"Cool." Jerry replied. "What's you full name?"

"Gracious Estrellas Do'Herty." I don't usually say my middle name because it sounds so ugly. Eh-stre-las. Ugh.

"That's a very beautiful name." I know he's only talking about my first name; Gracious.

"Yeah but a lot of people have the name Grace." I countered.

"No, I meant your middle name. It's beautiful." "_Haha! Yeah right! Like I'll believe that one!" _But he sounded so honest and genuine.

"But it's so ugly! How can you like a name like Eh-stre-las?" He laughs at me.

"You know for someone with a Hispanic name you sure suck at Spanish." Wow, way to prove my point. "It's pronounced _eh-streh-yahs _and it translate to 'star."

_Estrellas._ When I say it it sound harsh, but when he says it..

"_eh-streh-yahs" _

I sounds so beautiful and gentle. Sacred as if it would break at even the slightest touch.

I shook my head. I've been out for too long anyway I need to get back to my interview.

"Whatever just don't tell anyone."

"Fine." He seems a bit reluctant, but agrees. Most likely plotting a way to say my middle name without heading the waning. "What's my question?" I look at his blank expression in amazement. Is he really this slow? So the rumors are true.."Well?"

"What's our full name."I ask bluntly. He answers before realizing it's the same question. How can someone be this stupid?

"Jerremiah Fracnchesco Santiago Nicholas Martinez." Wha-?

"That won't fit on the page." I know it sounded dumb but it's the truth.

"oh. Than just put Jerry Martinez." He replied.

Everything kept going fine form then on until something unusual happened. Jerry tried to take some chips from and ended up dropping some in the bowl. Of course he didn't notice and continued eating the ones in his hand, but as I watched them fall, they seemed to almost…glow. Not like radioactive green glow but a soft golden glow as If blessed by a god. Weird, right? So I look away from that and notice that some holes are peeking through my closed blinds and mixing with the light of the room. All of it, plus the dust bunnies falling down from the moving ceiling fan, made it seem as if golden specks were being trapped in a golden halo. _"Snap out of it Grace!" _I thought. _"There's no way he could be an angel. _Oh but an angel he seemed to me! A mischievous angel ;). _Quit it! What about Bryan and the date tomorrow? _I tried to listen to myself, but I got lost looking at Jerry's mouth. His teeth weren't white but they weren't unhealthy, and his full lips move so smoothly, almost like…

"GRACE! ESTRELLAS!"

"Owe! Damn it Jerry what did I tell you about my middle name?!" I scolded and hit him upside the head. His hair was so rough and sticky, yuck! "and quit using hair gel."

"Hwy! I wouldn't have said it if you responded the first 43 times I called you. And don't mess with my hair." He whined. I almost laughed at it, it was so cute.

"Are we done?" I look at my sheet as he did his and we began packing our things up. "So, do you want to go home now?" but before I knew when to stop, the words flew out. "or watch a movie?" I nervously watched him shrug. Why am I so nervous?

"I don't know. What time is it?" I check my phone.

"6:50."

"**6:50!?**" he screeched with bulging eyes and almost tripped over his own feet. "I need to go!" He got his stuff and literally sprinted down the road. I got to the door only to see a tiny brown speck yell _"SHIT!"_ and turn the corner.

What just happened? I feel kind of down. Did he leave because I practically asked him to stay longer? Did he have really over protective parents? And how far does the boy live? He turned the corner out of the neighborhood, not farther into it. I turn back to look at the damage. The chips seem as dull as the lint and uneven lighting around the room. Ugh, why am I so emotional?

* * *

We're halfway through the movie and I don't understand it. This movie is a completely new way of horror and yet somehow familiar, a little less than cliché but still a cliché. Why would you go into the attic anyway? The ladder is obviously broken, but it is kind of compelling. _It's no the house that's haunted*._ Oh, there he goes. I knew he'd fall eventually.

Right now I'm in the middle of my movie date with Bryan, and I have to admit it's kind of dull. You'd think he would be there, ready to hold me in his strong arms when I get scared right? I wasn't expecting him to curl up in a ball in his seat either.

It was his fault for letting me choose.

"A-Aren't you even a little afraid?" Oh look everyone, the turtle came out of his shell!

"Nah, not really." I take a sip of my Black Cherry slushy until I hear the bottom of the cup."I'm going ot get a refill."

Wait!" he shouts and everyone shushes him. He grabs my arm and it warms up a little, making me (reluctantly) thankful for the theatre's darkness.

"Man up. I'll be right back." And with that I leave. Thankfully there's no line, so I walk up to the counter only to be met with some guy's back. "Hello?"

"Hi. What can I help you for?" He turns and we both freeze.

"Jerry?" I didn't know you work here."

"Oh Grace. How's it going? What're you doing here?" He seems nervous but before I can answer, someone beats me to it.

"She's on a date." Bryan just _had_ to follow me? Is he really that scares?! I haven't left for all of 30 seconds." What're _you_ doing here Martinez?"

"Wow, you are as dumb as everyone thinks you are." Jerry said in mock amazement, making Bryan scowl. "Look at the uniform. I work here."

"Hey Jerry, can I have a refill on my Black Cherry?" I ask, causing a diversion before anymore could happen.

"Sure." He smiles at me and scowls at Bryan.

"Why are you working here, huh? Is your dad's promotion not big enough?" Bryan mocked.

"Bryan," I ask. "what are you doing?"

"Shut up babe, I got this." Did he just- I know he didn't-!

"Hey man." Jerry speaks up after handing me my free refill. "Don't speak to a lady like that." I can't believe it. He's sticking up for me. Of course a lot of my previous dates so that to look manly, but the truth and passion in his words. It's like he wouldn't deny it for the world.

"Bryan let's go! We're missing the movie!" He tenses.

"Hold on babe, just let me settle it with Smartinez." Smartinez? Jerry's not _that _smart. I look at Jerry, who's practically radiating heat from how seething hot he is.

I-I didn't meanitn like that! I meant that he was really hot from being mad! N-Not that type of hot-

Why am I fussing over this in my head? That's Kim's thing so I'll just admit it: Jerry Martinez is hot. End of story.

I just leave as they (meaning Bryan saying rude remarks and Jerry angrily replying and working at the same time) continue fighting. I go back to the dark theatre to see the father entering the door. As the music goes on, I can't help but notice a soft glow out of the corner of my eye.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hey Kim. Why are you panting?"

"I-uh…came from a run?"

Really. At 9 at night."

"Yeah…"

"Whatever. I called because of my date."

'Oh, how is it?" I heard a sigh in the background.

"Pretty bad. Who's in the background?"

"N-No one! Really, who else would be in my room; A boy?!" Yup, someone's there alright, and I think I know who.

"Kim, this date is going really bad. Can we talk about it?"

"Now? At almost 9 at night?"

"If you can run, I can visit."

"Well I have to study and finish my homework."

"We can do that together. I need some advice right now Kim, please?" I sound desperate because half of it is genuine. I've got some things I need to figure out.

The line is silent for a moment and I walk out of the bathroom. "Kim?"

"Call Kelsey." Click. Did she just- I know she didn't-

Oh screw this.

She thinks she can just choose him over me? Congrats on getting Jack-I'm happy for her, really- but to be so rude to a friend? He movie is already over so nothing is stopping me from doing a surprise visit. I stomp past the refreshment counter until I hear my name being called.

"Grace!" I look up to find Jerry. "Where've you been, girl?"

"None of your business. Where is Bryan?"

"He left while you were in the bathroom." Can this night get any worse?

"Man, he was my ride home!"

"No problem mamacita. I can walk you home." He jumps over the counter.

"you don't have a car?"

"Walking is better for anger." He smirks knowingly and turns in his vest for the might before leading me out of the theatre. "So what movie did you go see?"

"Inceptuous." I said simple. I really don't feel like talking right now, it's making the atmosphere awkward.

"Did you get so scared that Bryan had to hold you in his arms?" He teases, but I think I hear a little spite in there as well.

"More like the other way around." I muttered.

"Are you serious?!" He heard that?

"You heard that?"

I have super hearing, chica. Being raised by wolves helps that."

"No way. Your pulling my leg." Well that would explain his eating habits, and how it seems he can never gain any weight.

"Oh yeah?" He does a pretty impressive howl and a few seconds later we get a response from the woods around the road. "That was Pedro saying 'sup'.".

"They aren't going to come after us, are they?"

"Nah. "

Oh." Well, that was interesting.

"So which way to your house?" He asks.

"Actually I want to pay a little visit to Kim."

"Alright. I'll walk you there before walking you home." Does he want me to think he's a stalker? Which reminds me, I'm suppose to be on a case. The Case of the mysterious Martinez. "I just want to make sure no one messes with a beautiful star like you." There he goes flirting. But why does it feel so hot all of a sudden? Am I blushing?! Before I can question it more, we're at Kim's house.

"How do you know where Kim lives?" He looks frantic for the slightest of milliseconds before returning to his normal facial expression.

"Jack gave me the address in case I needed to drive him home."

"Why would you need to drive him home?"

"I think it's if he's too tired." He shrugs. We walk up the stairs of the big white house and stop in front of the door. Jerry reaches out a fist to knock on the door, but It swings open before us, revealing an (ahem) interesting sight.

* * *

If anyone didn't see that movie that was an epic spoiler alert, sorry! I got the idea of things Jerry touches glowing form a Japanese film based off of the Anime Lovely Complex (it was hilarious!). I hope you enjoyed this chapter because high school takes up A LOT of time to type.


	8. Chapter 7

Hello everyone. I don't know if you go the last chapter's hints or not so I'll give you some help. How did Jerry know that she went to the restroom after the movie? Also KickAussly...um. That was a very 'comforting' review which got me thinking. If enough people want me to write a KICK story around this, I can add some more. It was their situation behind closed doors and this is a JACE story. So if enough people want me to write one I can. Or I'll just create a story around the moments we missed outside of Grace's POV.

Disclaimers aren't even in the rules. We all know no body on this site is the sole creator and owner of any of these shows.

* * *

_We walk up the stairs of the big white house and stop in front of the door. Jerry reaches out a fist to knock on the door, but It swings open before us, revealing an (ahem) interesting sight. _

* * *

So there they were, Kim and Jack, standing on the other side of the door with frozen expressions. Hair looked bedridden (but I'm not going to make any assumptions), clothes were wrinkled, and their puffy red lips brought in air they seemed to have desperately needed.

Jerry and I looked at each other before looking back at them, smirking.

"There's no boy at my house." I mocked.

"Jerry stop pestering. There is absolutely nothing going on between me and Kim. "Jerry followed. "Well my friend, that looks like a whole lot of nothing."

"Grace what are you doing here?" Kim laughed nervously. I scoffed.

"Oh really? Because it looks exactly the what I thought it would."

"Jerry! What are you doing here?" Jack said nervously.

"I think I should be asking you that." Jerry snickered. We kept arguing back and forth at Kim's front door until someone interrupted us.

"It's getting late kids." We heard from behind Kim and Jack, which momentarily quit our conversation. Then, Kim's dad came into view. "Grace! What are you doing here?"

"Oh, nothing much ." I said, then looked Kim in the eye. "just proving a point."

"Alright." Then he looked towards Jerry. " and who might this be?"

"I'm just here to make sure she gets home safe, sir." Jerry responded.

"Don't do that boy. I don't like butt-kissers." He said deadpanned and annoyed. He's acting like my dad, right? Well there is a reason. You see, Kim's dad and my dad don't really get along-they never have-(although sports play a large part in the deal), but when my dad goes on business trips there's no on better he trusts to watch over me. Because of how frequent that is Mr. Crawford is like a second father to me and I his second daughter.

Which includes every father instinct when a boy is around.

"But you are an adult, respected I'm sure, and a man at that, so I would think you deserve the title 'sir'." Everyone was stunned. We looked at Mr. Crawford for a response, but only get a mixed expression of shocking and seething.

"Jack," he said softly. Uh oh, this is not good." I think it's about time you go home." Jack began to move until he continued speaking."Matter of fact, give him," he gave a pointed look at Jerry. "a ride?" In his mind he just killed two birds with one stone, I'm sure f it.

"Of course Mr. Crawford." If you hadn't noticed already, Jack is the reason why Mr. Crawford doesn't like butt-kissers. "Thank you for letting me stay." When Jack went to go get his things, Kim turned to her father.

"Dad-"

"Mr. Crawford," I interrupted, "could I spend the night? I'll call my mom to tell her where I am,please?"

"Of course. What about your father?"

"Business trip." He nodded and watched as Kim and I raced up the steps. At the top I looked down to see Mr. Crawford going all 'dad' on Jerry, and to my surprise Jerry was very calm Jerry. Jerry laughed at something he said before Jack came back. See ya." Jack said as he walked past me. Just before Jerry went out of view, he smirked and left a livid Mr. Crawford at the wide open door. What went on down there?

"Come on Grace!" Kim pulled me up the rest of the stairs and into her bedroom where my spare clothes were. "So, how'd the date go?"

I decided to ignore her. Just because I played my game doesn't mean I'm still miffed about the telling me to shove it somewhere.

"Grace. Look I'm sorry about lying to you but I didn't want you to-"

"figure out what I've been saying for the past two years? Yeah, that was looking out for me alright."

"Oh yeah? Well what about that whole thing with Jerry? I never pegged you to bethat type." What is this girl talking about?

"Be what type?"

"The type to date two people at one time." She thinks I'm going out with Bry- Jerry?!

"The two-timing type?! I wasn't on a date with Jerry, in fact I'm not dating anyone at all!" I shouted.

"Then why was he here? Walking you home? The only explanation I can think of is you and him are dating!"

"Because that's all you want to hear!" I yelled. "All you want to hear or see in a situation is what **you** want to see or hear. Maybe he was just being a gentleman and walking me home after Bryan ditched me!"

"Grace.." I knew that would shut her up, and I heard the renewed gentleness in her voice but I just ignore it.

"Maybe it's because he's the only other person that knows my middle name and made it sound beautiful! Maybe it's because he's the only person that really tries that I…" My throat began to choke on the upcoming sob but I pushed it down, reluctantly allowing angry tears to streak my face.

"Grace?"

"I have to go." I wiped the tears from my face and headed down the stairs, Kim not far behind.

"Grace?" Mr. Crawford called as I headed towards the door, "Where are you going?"

"Change of plans I'm going home. Good night." I closed the door behind me and began my angry march home.

On my way I continued to mumble underneath my breath. "Stupid Bryan and Kim and Jerry. Who else could do something as pointless as summoning wolves? "My incoherent rant was stopped by an odd sight' Jerry was walking out of the complex.

"_What is he doing?" _I don't know. Everyone who move sin usually moves farther back. _"Maybe he doesn't live here?"_ A bus pulled up and Jerry got on. This is suspicious. He lives off of the bus route? This is quite a discovery…that I will add to the case! Let's see…Bus #28 can lead me to another breakthrough. All I have to do is get on-

My phone rang and it was Kim. I ignore it and look back to find the bus gone. Great! Kim single handedly ruined my trail! "Damn." My phone rang again and this time it was my mom.

"Hello-"

"WHERE ARE YOU?!" I had to part from the phone as she went on in Spanish.

"Mama I'm alright."She continued ranting. "Poor favor Madre. I am okay."

"How can you speak your native tongue like such an American?"

"Because I am American."

"I don't understand. My teachings aren't working at all! Aye dais mío…" Sad. I know.

"Look, I'm coming home now. I'll see you soon." Looks like Operation Mysterious Martinez will just have to wait.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter as I enjoyed writing it. Give some suggestions in the review box please! I would highly appreciate it!


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry about such a long wait! I had to find the right opportunities to type this without anyone knowing. I hope you can forgive.

* * *

"I'll be at Kim's, Mom!" It's been a very busy week filled with all kinds of drama. Kim kept pestering about some half-assed apology, Brian has been especially frustrating with his annoying posing, and Jack is even grading on my nerves about trying to convince Jerry that, and I quote, 'what he say, wasn't what he thought he saw."

Speaking of him, he's is the most disturbing.

He's spoken to me like he's my friend and hasn't messed with me all week…physically. Kim, once again, drew my attention to the Puerto Rican. I would have dreams of where he'd live, what his siblings look like, how nice his mother is. I've been so spaced out that my mother has to snap me back into Spanish lessons and scold me about it. Apparently I speak my thoughts out because she would ask:

"Who's this Jerry? Is he cute?"

I haven't had a collection of 24 hours of rest since last Friday so long story short, whatever bull you want to pull, will burn up my already short fuse.

Walking down the street after closing the door and watching both sides of the road I went down Kim's way, feeling my mother's eyes on me the whole way. She doesn't like it when I go out so late at night, probably because of where she grew up, but I think she's overprotective. Pulling out my cell phone, I dial Kim's number.

"Hello."

"Hey Kim, it's-"

"GRACE! Look, I am so sorry!" Ugh, I do **not** have the patience for this.

"KIM! I am coming over right now."

"So you-"

"Don't apologize, just let me in so I can talk to you." The line went silent. "Agreed?"

"Yeah."

"Good." The mili- no- _nano_second the call ends, I'm yanked into two surprisingly strong arms.

"It's nice seeing you again, Grace." Mr. Crawford sees us as he passed by.

"Hi…Mr..Crawford." I somehow choke out. Damn, how strong is Kim?! Thankfully I'm not the only one to notice.

"_Kimberly_, I know you don't want her to faint now, do you?" Mr. Crawford says.

"What?" It's about time she pulled back, seeing how blue I'm turning. "oh my gosh! I am so so-"

"No." I raise my hand in a halting matter as I regain my breathe.

"But this was-" I sent her a 'it still counts' look. "Nevermind."

"Thank you. Anyway, can I stay for the night?"

"You're lucky I don't have work tomorrow so yes. That and your mother just called me asking if you made it here safe. There are leftovers in the fridge, and don't stay up too late you two." Mr. Crawford said before walking away. Sometimes your second father is the best because my father would have _never_ let me pull that off.

"Hey Grace-" Kim begins, probably to secretly apologize again, but I stop her.

"Kim how sorry are you?"

"The most sorry."

"I mean _really_ sorry."

"I am truly the most sorry." This here, believe it or not, is a common slip-up in misguided hearts. She is not truly sorry indeed only the most sorry, but I need her help in what I'm about to do next. Plus, I secretly forgave her the moment she realized that she could be wrong for once.

"Then help me." I say.

"With what?" I take her upstairs to her room and close the door.

"Help me sneak out."

"What?!" she yells, so I have to shush her in order for her to keep it down. "Why?" she respond quieter.

"Because that Martinez kid is hiding something."

"'That Martinez Kid'" she scoffs, "that is what we're calling him now?"

"Yes. " I say. "Anyway, he's hiding something big. You know my reputation of a matchmaker outshines my investigation rep, but it's still there. "

What gives you the idea that he's hiding something?"

"Just a hunch." I shrug, She crosses arms and rolled her eyes.

"Well I'm not helping you sneak out."

"I'll only be gone a few hours!"

"What're you going to do anyway? Follow him?" She laughs.

"Technically, yes." I made my way towards her window. If you've ever seen the back, there's a wall ladder of vines like you see in crumby Disney princess movies. I open the window up but she stands in my way of the exit.

"I'm not letting you out." She was trying to be serious, and was actually succeeding, but sadly (for her) I know a trick. It's gross, but desperate times call for desperate measures. I jutted a finger underneath one of her armpits, making her crumble that way onto the floor. As she laughed, I took that time to make my escape. Climbing out the window and down the ladder I ran out of her backyard.

"See you later, don't wait up!" Finally! I ran my way to the bus station and stood in line, not seeing Jerry anywhere. People are getting on and…paying! We have to pay for public transportation?! Good thing I always have my…bag! Where is it?

"Cash only ma'am." The bus driver says to me.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have any money."

"Then get off my bus." He said rudely. I begin to go off, after all I came unprepared, until a clinging sound stopped me. I turn to see an old man with wrinkles and white hair smiling tiredly at me.

"The tab is on me. " The bus driver grunted his response before I sat down next to the kind man.

"Thank you. You really didn't have to do that for me, though. ". He just smiled, the wrinkles looking more like bags as they piled under his eyes.

"No worries." He said. "So what brings you here so late at night? I didn't pay for you to run away just now, did I?"

"No." I laugh. I guess not all people on the bus are rude, but I do need to think of an excuse. I mean, the guy just paid my bill. "I'm going to see an old friend."

"Oh, Alright." He sits there and looks at me. For about three minutes. This is kind of scaring me because he's not smiling or anything and- WHY THE HELL IS HE STARING?!

"I'm sorry sir but is there a reason as to why you are staring at me?" I ask quiet roughly.

"I apologize. It's just that… is your name Grace by any chance?" He asks curiously.

"Uhmm…" Should I tell him? Before I can come up with a response (real or not is my opinion), he smiles a wide toothed smile and slightly laughs.

"I understand now." Is all he says.

"How do you know my name?" I ask him, but he lifts his hand to pull some orange string and the bus stops with a ding. The man stands up, smile still on his face, and turns back to me saying "It was nice meeting you, Ms. Do'Herty." Before he leaves. I look out the window and only one word can get through my head:

DANG!

These houses-mansions- are _huge_! They have those winding driveways that seem to go onto miles and huge iron gates with shiny gold plating and tons of acres of land! I f this is where he lives, why should I feel guilty about his spending a few cents on a poor girl like me? How did he know who I was? Who told him about me? He didn't look like the reminiscence of anyone I know. And when does this thing turn around?

Suddenly the bus stops. "Alright, get off. " The rude bus driver says as he opens the door and steps out. Why is he getting off? Looking out the window and I notice that the beautiful and luxurious mansions are no longer there, they were replaced by small businesses huddled on one street corner and dark alleys where you may not want to roam. Am I still in Seaford?

"Excuse me," I ask the bus driver who was on their way packing, "but do you know how to get to Seaford from here?"

He scoffs. "Little girl this _is _Seaford. Brooktown or Downtown Seaford to be exact." And with that he walks off. "I'd advise you to watch out, but you're not my responsibility." He roughly laughs as he turns the corner. Great, Now I'm alone.

As I walk through the streets,I see things that I don't think I should be seeing until I am at least eighteen. People are giving me weird looks, like that guy with his hand traveling up some girl's dress. Nothing feels right here, it's like the ghetto of Seaford.

"I said quiet!" I hear a harsh but young voice say. Slightly turning around the corner, keeping my back against the wall, I listen to the rest of the conversation.

"_Por Favor, mi no hablo ingles!"_ The voice sounded so young, she can't be more than a few years old. I take a look and see a little girl, maybe four years old at least, cornered by two twelve year olds. Who knew crime started this early?

"We said shut up!" One of them said, "We just want your money you little brat, then you can scram."

"_L-lo seinto!"_ There it is again, the whimperings of the little girl. I have to do something or else I'm going to be a hidden witness at a crime scene. And no matter how dramatic that sounds I will not do it. I make the police car sound with my mouth just as people are running around the corner, and although poorly constructed, the boys run off.

"Shit. It's the cops man!" I looked and they were gone.

"Are you alright?" I asked the little girl once I got near her, She curled herself into a small ball and covered her face when I approached her, but listened nonetheless.

"_Por favor, hablo poco de ingles._" She whispered.

"Uhmm, Donde estas su casa?" She stares at me blankly before giving off a small smile.

"_Usted habla__español__como un americano" _

Yup that's me. The American-sepaking Hispanic. She laughs at my unamused face before getting up and walking away. She looks back at me. "Vamanos."

Since I have nowhere else to go, maybe this little girl could be of great help. She went to a market place and I follow her to a neighborhood, if you could call it that, in which the houses just kept getting smaller and more destitute by the road. Finally at the end (and I do mean very end) of the block, she knocked on the last door.

"_Hija?"_ A female voice behind the door asked. Behind it was a short, stout woman of obvious Hispanic complexion, but had probably one of the nicest looks in her eyes that seemed to warm such a dark place.

"_Mama!"_ The little girl jumped into her mother's arms and they hugged it out as I stood there and watched. The little girl whispered something the woman's ear and motioned me inside.

"Oh no," I responded. "I just need directions."

"No, Come in." She said, her voice thick in accent, "You must eat." I go inside and the place is more destitute than the outside makes it look. There was no furniture except for a futon in each room and a mini fridge. She placed a plate of bread and some chips in a bowl in front of me as I sit down on the floor. I thought I would be alone, but the woman and her daughter sit down also.

"Comor" I eat and I must say it is very tasty, I wouldn't have thought of anything like this because, well…

"Gracias." I smile once I finished my meal.

"Are you lost?" the woman asked slowly. I nod my head. "Where?"

"Up North, far far away from here…" and they probably don't understand me.

"Oh! Map!" Is all the said before speaking very fast Spanish to the girl. She got up and did what her mother told, which I'm guessing is get the map. "This take you home." She points to an area I didn't really focus on before. It is a patch of woods, and, although it's most likely the worst place to go through at this time of night, it seems like the fastest way back to Kim's. Especially because it leads straight to her backyard.

"Gracias." I try to say when I walk away from their house. Not very far I hear snickering.

"_Probably because you speak Spanish like an American." _Stupid conscience.

* * *

Throughout the entire (and thankfully _safe_) stroll through the dense forested area behind Kim's house I couldn't help (well I could help it, if only I was trying) but let my thoughts wander to Jerry. Where does he live? Does he live in destitute or prosperity? I mean he did just get transported into the country, so maybe he's poor. But he also said that his father got a big promotion, so maybe they're living it up in paradise houses six times larger than my home.

I climb the (fake) ladder back into the window. It is pitch black outside now and I would look like some child-molesting intruder if Kim's father were to enter right about now. Either way, I'm sneaky enough to glide in silently and go across the carpeted floor to put up my shoes.

Well, halfway anyway.

The small lamp light turns on, slightly burning my eyes, and the source of it is not so happy. Usually I'm ecstatic to see him. This time, not so much.

"Dad?"

* * *

So Grace's dad is back! And where do you think Jerry lives? I already know, but let's see who can guess right. The answer will be revealed in the next chapter.


End file.
